Hypnotizing
by JesciRayeBee
Summary: Songfic, Snape gives Harry a detention and Harry sees that Snape needs saving. This summary sucks. Please read. You won't be disappointed. Fluff and a lemon.


This story is based on the song E.T by Katy Perry. I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling.

Lyrics are in italics.

Enjoy!

/

_~You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? ~_

Harry sat in Potions class staring at his Professor.

"I still can't decide if he's a good guy or a bad guy. Dumbledore trusts him, but why does he treat me so badly?" Harry thought to himself. "I love double potions; anything that lets me listen to his hypnotizing voice is worth the pain of being ridiculed."

"Potter!" Snape yelled.

"Y-Yes sir?" Harry asked startled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape walked up to Harry and looked into his cauldron.

"I put in some Snareroot, like it says on the board." Harry pointed to the board and noticed that the instructions said to put in Snaproot not Snareroot.

"You have detention tonight; maybe I can teach you how to read directions." Snape turned and waked back to the front of the class.

Harry cleared out his cauldron with a flick of his wand and started remaking the potion. At the end of class Harry was able to produce a potion to Snape's standards.

"I'll see you at 6 o'clock tonight, don't be late Potter." Snape dismissed the class.

_~Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating. Leaves my body glowing. ~_

Harry walked down the dungeon corridor to the Potions classroom. He stood outside the door and raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in Potter." Snape called from the other side of the door.

Harry pushed open the door and walked up to Snape's desk and looked at him for further instructions.

"You're here so you can learn to read directions." Snape gave Harry a smile, not a smirk, but an actual smile. Harry noticed and couldn't help the feeling of wanting to see that smile on his Professor's face more.

"Come and sit down." Snape motioned to a chair at the end of his desk. Harry made his way to the chair and sat down.

"Why do you stare at me in class?" Snape asked, taking Harry by surprise.

"I, um, well it's just that I find you completely." Harry paused and looked to the side, "Hypnotizing."

Snape reached up and lightly grabbed Harry's chin, turning his face toward him. "What about me hypnotizes you?" Snape asked softly.

"Everything, your voice, your movements, your body, and right now your touch." Harry looked into his Professor's eyes.

Snape leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a soft kiss. Harry reached up and placed his hand into Snape's surprisingly soft hair. When the kiss broke apart Harry was on cloud nine, being lightheaded from the lack of air Harry felt like he was floating. He leaned forward and kissed Snape again, this time Harry got up and sat in Snape's lap the whole time maintaining the kiss. Snape ran his hands over Harry's back, under his shirt and started rubbing small circles.

"Who would have thought that Snape would be such an awesome kisser? And his touch, oh gods." Harry thought to himself.

_~They say, be afraid. You're not like the others. Futuristic lover. Different DNA. They don't understand you. ~_

Harry pulled away from the kiss, needing air.

"I never knew. You're nothing like I thought you were. Everyone says that I should stay away from you, that I should be afraid. But they don't understand." Harry whispered.

"What most people need in this world Harry, is to be understood and loved." Snape pulled Harry into another kiss. This time Snape ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and slipped his tongue into Harry's more than willing mouth.

_~You're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension. You open my eyes. And I'm ready to go .Lead me into the light. ~_

Snape broke the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes.

"People don't understand because I have played my part so well." Snape explained to Harry. "I don't want to live this life anymore, I'm tired of playing everyone puppet. I need someone to save me from my fate. Harry I need you. All I have ever known is a world of darkness. Lead me into the light Harry." Snape leaned forward and crushed his and Harry's lips together.

_~Kiss me, kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. ~_

Snape took off Harry's shirt and threw it over his shoulder. He kissed and bit Harry's collar bone and the crook between his shoulder and neck. Harry threw his head back and moaned out Snape's name. Snape removed his lips from Harry's neck and looked into Harry's face, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Severus."

_~Take me, take me. Wanna be a victim. Ready for abduction. ~_

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and leaned his head forward till his lips brushed Snape's ear.

"Take me." Harry whispered into Snape's ear. Harry stuck his tongue out and licked and bit his Professor's ear. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry and lifted him and carried him to the bedroom just off the classroom. Snape placed Harry on the bed and moved to hover over Harry. Snape ran his hands up and down Harry's sides making Harry arch and moan into the contact. Snape bent down and took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth and started sucking and lightly biting. Snape slowly made his way down Harry's exposed flesh, kissing and nipping all the way down to the waistband of Harry's pants. Snape undid the buttons and in one fluid motion had Harry's pants and boxers thrown over the side of the bed, along with Snape's clothes. Snape ran a finger on the underside of Harry's hardened and leaking cock. Harry arched of the bed and placed his hands into Snape's hair, pushing Snape's head farther down onto him. Snape stuck out his tongue and swirled it over the head of Harry's flesh. In one quick and fluid motion Snape had all of Harry down this throat and was bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh gods Severus!" Harry moaned out.

Snape looked up at Harry's face and moaned at the sight of Harry. He had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, moaning out pants and incoherent words. At the feeling of Snape moaning Harry threw open his eyes and bucked into Snape's mouth. Harry looked down and saw Snape looking up at him and moaned out Snape's name. Snape brought his hand up and placed three of his fingers on Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth and started sucking and licking at the fingers in his mouth like it was Snape's cock, not his fingers.

Snape withdrew his fingers from Harry's mouth and started rubbing Harry's entrance. Snape slid the finger all the way in and felt Harry tense around him. Bobbing his head up and down on Harry's cock Snape added another finger, scissoring them. Harry arched and screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Sev. Please. I'm ready." Harry moaned out.

_~Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial. ~_

Snape removed his fingers and mouth from Harry and made his way up the boy. He placed a small kiss on Harry's cheek and pushed himself into the tightness of Harry. Harry threw his head to the side and pushed back onto Snape's impressive length.

"Merlin Harry, you're so tight." Snape moaned into Harry's ear.

Snape pulled out and thrusted back into the foreign and tight heat of Harry.

_~You're so supersonic. Wanna feel your powers. Stun me with your lasers. Your kiss is cosmic. Every move is magic. ~_

Harry snapped his hips up in time to Snape's movement downward. Snape leaned down and kissed Harry, slipping his tongue in and both moaned into the kiss.

"More. Please harder." Harry cooed into Snape's ear, and licked his way around the flesh there.

Snape obliged to Harry and pulled out and slammed back into Harry. Harry lifted his back off the bed and screamed out Snape's name. Angling himself the same way every time Snape snapped his hips forward and hit Harry's prostate again and again. Soon Harry was a moaning mess of Snape's name and random curse words. "I'm clo, ahhh! I'm close!" Harry screamed out.

Snape reached up and started to pump Harry with the time of his thrusts and soon Harry was coming all over their chests. Snape pushed into Harry as far as he could and came deep within Harry, claiming him as his own.

_~This is transcendental. On another level. Boy, you're my lucky star. ~_

Snape fell forward onto Harry's chest, panting. He rolled off and rubbed up and down Harry's sides, both trying to steady their breathing. Harry leaned forward and kissed Snape, rubbing his cheek. Harry pulled away and cooed, "Your mine."

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's." Snape reached up and brushed some hair out of Harry's eyes.

_~I wanna walk on your wave length. And be there when you vibrate. For you I'll risk it all. ~_

"I don't think people will be too happy with our relationship." Harry placed his hand on Snape's chest and rubbed small circles.

"I don't care; I will risk everything just to be with you." Snape grabbed Harry's hand and interlaced their fingers. "I love you Harry." Snape placed a small kiss on Harry's lips.

"I love you too, Severus." Harry snuggled closer to Snape's chest and fell asleep.

Snape pulled Harry closer and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight my love." Snape whispered and fell into a blissful sleep alongside his lover.

_~Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial. ~_

_/_

Thank you all for reading! I know I should be finishing my other story but I heard this song today and I could help but write this. Please tell review and tell me what you think!

Thank you!

JesciRayeBee


End file.
